Reailty or Fanasty?
by Sparkle Twinkle Rainbowpants
Summary: The main character is a tweaked self OC, mainly Hetalia and KH will be with her and her best friend.Other anime/games will be included.  Summary: With one simple wish, Sparkle could change her life forever? What!
1. Chapter 1

Kira, or as called by everyone: Sparkle, smiled as her history teacher was finally teaching about the World Wars. She had already read ahead but she still enjoyed the lesson, her teacher made is all the more interesting and fun to hear. She chuckled softly as she heard that Germany, Italy, and Japan made the Axis Powers; she recently had gotten immersed in Hetalia: Axis Powers and her imagination was put to work. Her best friend nudged her and rolled her black eyes, she knew that Sparkle was imagining the whole thing.

"Sparkle..." She whispered as the teacher went to the back of the classroom to scold someone, "Stop imagining it, jeez." Sparkle only giggled some more and nodded.

"Sure, Cocoa." "Cocoa" smiled nervously, Sparkle gave her that nickname. She would also call her "Neechan" and "Onee-chan", she didn't mind honestly. Her real name, on the other hand, was Roselyn. Sparkle giggled once more before returning to the textbook, smiling and Cocoa rolled her eyes once again, looking back at another girl signaling that Sparkle was in Hetalia Mode. The girl just shook her head and sighed, she too knew of Sparkle's love for Hetalia.

"Wah~, like, I totally enjoyed the lesson Mr. G gave us!" Sparkle said enthusiastically.

"That's only because in your head you were imagining Germany face palming and Japan just quiet as Italy annoyed the heck out the German and Japanese men." Cocoa scoffed but Sparkle was too happy to let that insult destroy her mood.

"So, like, want to sleep over today? It's Friday after all."

"Yeah, sure, I'll call my mom I'll be staying over at your place. Let's go."

"Al~right~!"

The two teens conversed the whole way until they walked up to a blue and white house. "Like, dude, you want anything to drink?"

"We haven't even got in yet, open the door?"

"Oh right, haha."

Sparkle chuckled as she took out some keys from her pocket and shoved the correct key into the door and opened it. She took a deep breath as the familiar scent filled her nostrils and made her feel at home. Grabbing Cocoa's hand she dragged her in, Cocoa not minding this as well.

"I'd like some water, please."

"Yeah sure."

Cocoa took a seat and looked at the TV while Sparkle filled a glass with water. It wasn't on, but Cocoa knew Sparkle would probably turn it on and put on Hetalia sooner or later. She decided to call her out on it sooner.

"Sparkle, only 2 episodes unless it's actually funny."

"Right... First time."

"Mmhm."

Sparkle brought her caramel-colored friend her glass of water and crouched down in front of the TV and turned it on, pushed in her DVD series of Hetalia: Axis Powers into the DVD player with a giggle and a smirk. Cocoa just rolled her eyes as her pale-skinned friend had another giggle fit as the selection menu of the DVD appeared on the screen. Sparkle's blue eyes just sparkled as she was about to introduce her friend to what she described time and time again as: "A really, really, really funny anime about countries that makes light of wars of stuff" It didn't sound like something Sparkle wouldn't say normally but Sparkle had a serious side to her when it came to things she likes A LOT.

Cocoa couldn't help but smile as it started, Sparkle's drawings weren't too far from what they actually looked like. The two friends got comfortable as they began to watch the popular series.

"Dude! Wouldn't I make a great America?" Sparkle asked, grinning from ear to ear. They were getting ready for bed.

"Yeah, spot on." Cocoa replied, giving her a soft smile as she pulled the cover up to her chest.

"I asked my parents if I could get a couple of cosplays, they said one each birthday if they can."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! And, like, I could let you cosplay with me!"

"Oh? And who would I be?"

"I don't know... Your persona doesn't really match anyone... Maybe some of the more serious countries."

"What like Austria? England? Germany?"

"Yep~!"

Their conversation dragged on as they laid there, looking at the ceiling and sometimes looking at each other. A giggle fit or a squeal would escape Sparkle's lips and Cocoa would respond with a sigh or a soft chuckle. Soon, they feel asleep from it getting extremely late. Before falling asleep, Sparkle saw a shooting star out of the window and quickly said, "I wish real life could be as fun as fantasy life."

Little did they know... Their lived would change forever once she finished that sentence. Both of them had weird dreams that they both were in a world of fantasy...

**_Uh, yeah. I erased my previous stories. They looked horrible. This is a new one though. Enjoy yourselves. Chapter two will be posted soon. -~IceHawtorn_**


	2. Chapter 2

Sparkle's POV:

"_Yawn~_"

I sat up straight and stretched a bit. _Ugh, how long have I been out?_I thought. I opened my eyes and looked at the floor. No Cocoa or her floorbed. _Weird.._

"Cocoa...?" I said softly before swinging my legs ove the edge of the bed and getting up. My legs dangled and I felt someone behind me groan and shift his postion in 's right, a MALE. I sat there, frozen.

_WHY AM I WITH A GUY?_ I screamed mentally at myself.

"Ngh..? Who are you~?" The male said, his voice was light yet boyish. I looked over my shoulder slowly and my eyes widened as the male sat up himself, without a shirt. For a guy with such a high-male voice he had a not-bad body. He didn't have any abs, but he was defined enough. I felt my face flush as his eyes met my blue ones, they were a nice colour of brown. We sat there, looking at each other in silence. I noticed he was brunette, with a curl coming out of his hair. _A..curl..? _I thought before his sleepiness went away and he realized what was going on.

He screamed.

I winced in pain, he sure could scream. Then realizing he probably had friends or family or somethign I got up quickly and dashed for the door, trying to escape before someone may find me and think negitively. I sure did not want that, i'd be in some deep poop. As soon as I opened the door a tall blonde slid infront of the doorway, a panicked look on his face. It felt like it was in slow motion, _this _male was also very eyes were also a beautiful shade of blue, lighter than mine. But more than the .. He was also familar... Then everything returned to normal time and then a deep voice barked:

"WHO ARE YOU?"

I shook in fear, the yell scared me to the core. A few tears rolled down my cheeks before I fell unto the floor and yet _another_ voice piped up. Male too.

"Germany-san! You scared the little girl!"

A medium-sized male with pitch black hair and brown-black eyes climed up the stairs, a worried look on his face. He too, seemed similar.

Wait. '_Germany-san_'?

No way. No. Freaking way.

I am in the world of Hetalia?

The German and Japanese men quarrled a little and I looked back over at Italy who had calmed down and was putting on some pants. I opened my mouth and said: "Italy?" The italian's attention was diverted to me, surprised I knew him. My eyes with wide and idolizing as the other two countries stopped quarrling at stared at me in shock. I looked back at the other two and pointed at Germany said his name, then at Japan and said his name. They looked at each other with surprised looks on their faces. Next thing I knew, I was downstairs in their kitchen, being interrogated.

"Where are you from?" Japan asked.

"America." I replied, smiling softly.

"I see. Do you know of America?"

"Oh yeah! I've seen him before! But I never met him."

"Mm.. And how do you know of us? And how we look like?"

"'Cause I've seen pictures of you guys too. The Axis Powers. I read a bit about you guys in my textbook at school."

"What else do you know about us?"

"Oh Italy has this mean older brother named Romano, who curses a lot. Germany's older brother is Prussia, who believes he's uber awesome. Your older brother is China, who says 'aru' a lot."

The three stared at me, once again with surprised looks. The German then slammed his fists on the table, pointed at me and yelled, "She's America's spy! I know it!" I was a bit hurt by the accuazation but I shook my head and said, "I just said I never met America before, plus I can't even sneak out of your house correctly. Nor can I fight back. How would I be a spy?" The German growled at me, lowering his finger and barking, "How should I trust you?" I looked over at Italy who was shaking, he obviously hated it when Germany was yelling. I couldn't blame him, I felt like crying. Japan piped up again, tryign to help me out by asking Italy: "Did you bring her with you, Italy?"

Italy shook his head and my gaze went back tot he German man, who was glaring daggers at me. I snapped my eyes back at Japan who asked me: "Why were you in Italy's bed?"

"I,ah, dunno. I just woke up this morning and I was in Italy's bed. Last night I was in my own bed..."

The German's glare softened, but he continued to stare at me as if he was studying me. It made me blush a bit as I remembered that Germany was one my favourites. But, I guess he was realizing that I truly didn't know from my voice. Japan had a thinking pose and after a while he said: "Well, you obviously don't live anywhere since this is Germany-san's house. So I guess you could stay here a while." Then he looked at Germany and asked him: "Is it alright with you? It is your house afterall."

"Ja, as long as she doesn't cause more choas." He replied, nodding. My face lit up and sighed a sigh of relief. I sure was happy, I mean I get to sleep int he same house as Germany and Italy! I squealed in the inside but made sure none of it came to surface. I was about to stand up when I realized I've been in my nightgown the whole time. I blushed a bit once again, and tried to stretch it out, to cover my legs a bit more. As soon as I started to do this Italy noticed,walked over to me, and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and his warm smile made me feel better.

"Want some clothes?" He asked me.

"Uh yeah.." I replied, smiling myself, "Can't go walking around, having other men stare at me." I looked past Italy and saw Germany was heading upstairs, so was Japan. Returning my gaze the italian became cheery like how he was supposed to be.

"Oh well I could lend you some of my old stuff! When I was little, I was thought to be a girl and so hungary lent me some of her things. Your small, let's see if you can fit in any of them!"

I nodded and said, "I know and yes,please."

He continued,"Oh but we'll need to go to my house, look through my closet. I wonder if Romano's there, you won't mind Romano right?"

"Ah, er, I don't think so."

"Ah great! Then let's go! I'll drive."

I giggled, speaking with the cheery country was fun. Really fun. Italy ran uo the stairs and put on a shirt, came back down and dragged me into his car, yelling out that he was going to his house with me and he'd be back soon. I laughed as Italy opened the door for me to the passenger seat, it was the first time someone did that for me. I sat and watched Italy go to the passenger seat, pull out his keys and start the car. We were ready to go but then we heard Germany and Japan's voice, running out of the house. I was surprised but I knew they weren't coming to keep me safe or anything.

"Italy vait, ve are coming too." The German said, slightly glaring at me, "Just in case."

I sighed and looked at Japan who looked like he didn't want to go at all, I gave him a sympathic smile and looked in front of me. I heard the two men slid into their seats and close the door and Italy drove off to his house. I looked out the window and enjoyed seeing Germany's house turn into Italy's.

WE all stood at the door as Italy rang his doorbell. I then remembered Romano **AB-SOL-LUTE-LY **_**hated**_ Germany. I became scared at the cheeryful Italian's older brother opened the door and grimaced at the sight of the German.

"What the hell." Romano said, annoyed.

"Fratello~ you see this lovely girlie here needs some clothes. I need to go into my closet, let us in~." Italy cheerfully chimed. I only nodded as he gestured to me and mumbled my "hello". Romano looked me over and then looked at Italy.

"That potato bastard isn't dating her is he?" My face became red as a tomato when he said that. Germany growled at the mean italian, "I am _not,_ i'd never do something so looked down upon in society." Italy looked at me and giggled softly, seeing my deep blush. _Thank GOD Germany can't see my face_ I thought. Italy chuckled and let himself in, holding my hand to drag me in.

"Come on~ Let's give you some nice clothes for a pretty girl." He said, excited. I smiled too, my blush fading away.

**Eeehurrrgggghhhh Chap two. Kingdom Hearts is on it's waaaay as well as some otttheersss. Sweet Jesus, I made it as long as I could. -**


End file.
